ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
All Dogs go to Heaven (2019 Remake)
All Dogs go to Heaven is an remake of the 1989 Movie of the same name to be made by Don Bluth Productions in association with Disney Pictures. This Movie would be made in Memory of Burt Reynolds. Written by CartoonLovingFeline and Ben10magician of DeviantArt. Plot The story starts in 1939 New Orleans A Dachshund named Itchy Itchiford quietly searches a Dog Pound's cells for a dog by the name of Charlie (A German Shepherd mix) while He quietly freed the other dogs as well. But as Itchy locates Charlie and frees Him, a guard spots Him and chases the Dachshund. In order to escape, Charlie pulls the fire alarm to cause confusion as the Dogs (along with a few others Itchy freed) escape the pound. Hours later, as most of the escaped dogs head for freedom thanking Charlie and Itchy, the two head for their hideout in the Louisiana Swamps, which is a rusted Riverboat Casino. (Where the main event every day is the Cat Races.) currently run by Charlie’s business partner, Carface Carruthers. Upon Charlie and Itchy’s returns, the patrons celebrate Charlie's return. (Can't Keep a Good Dog Down) Killer, informs Carface of Charlie's return, and Carface, not wanting to share the profits with Charlie, intoxicates Him with wild blueberries and with no witnesses, stuffs Charlie in a trash bin and tosses it in the murky swamp water, where Charlie drowns. Itchy, who witnessed this, Runs for His life crying, all the Way to the Mardi Gras. During a parade, He encounters a female Cocker Spaniel named Bess, and after learning that Her owner passed away a few days ago, Itchy offers to let Bess stay at His place for the Night. Charlie wakes up and finds Himself in heaven, where He encounters an ethereal, Beautiful, Whippet-breed Dog, Annabelle. Annabelle explained that almost a century ago in England, She was once a bully who enjoyed terrorizing cats, and that Her Parents were a Terrier and Greyhound. but Annabelle died after being bitten by a rattlesnake. However, Annabelle mellowed out and explains to Charlie that Heaven is a beautiful place to go to, where one can do just about anything in Heaven, like eating whatever you want, turning into whatever animal you want, and to produce whatever your mind wants. (You can do just about Anything/Did You want a Second Chance) Charlie enjoys this place, but, goes into despair, that He didn’t get a chance to say goodbye to Itchy Or His friends when He got murdered by Carface. Annabelle, then shows Charlie His life clock which stopped, which is said to restore His life but will never return to Heaven, if used. after a few distractions, and learning some things about the future, Charlie hides His life clock in a cloud. After a lengthy Tango, (Which has Charlie dancing with Annabelle as they turn into cats) Charlie reactivates His life clock, as He grabs hold of Annabelle, which also pulls Her to earth. After returning to Earth, Charlie, as He gets out of the swamp, accidentally startles a Moggy Cat. Charlie calms the cat down, as Charlie promises the cat that He won’t hurt Him. Charlie then introduces Himself, and the cat introduces Himself as Tabasco. as Annabelle tries to restrain Herself from chasing and eating Tabasco. Reuniting with Itchy at His junkyard home, Charlie introduces Annabelle and Tabasco to Itchy. Tabasco, after a heated conversation, tells the dogs that He's spent four days looking for His girlfriend, a Beautiful Burmese Cat named Praline. Charlie then tells Itchy His plan to get back at Carface, and He suggests going to Carface’s Riverboat Casino to liberate the Race-Cats. Inside the vents, Charlie, along with Itchy, Annabelle, and Tabasco traverse the vents and locate the cages where the Race Cats are, including Praline. as Charlie tasks Tabasco to free the race-cats as Itchy keeps watch, Charlie comes across another room, once inside said room, He hides and sees Carface with a young girl talking to one of the race cats, saying that #62 has a flu, #78 has a broken bone, and that #18 will have kittens in a few days, making Charlie realize that the girl can talk to animals and that Carface is using this information to rig the games in His favor. Carface then tells his henchmen to not feed #18 anymore. (Who is Tabasco’s girlfriend.) Charlie tells Itchy and Tabasco to exit with the race-cats as Charlie with the intent of getting back at Carface, frees the girl, who introduces Herself as Anne-Marie as they race back to the junkyard, with the promise of finding Her a home. The next day, Charlie along with Itchy and Annabelle, at Anne-Marie’s suggestion, try to find homes for the Race-Cats, Except Tabasco and Praline (Who stays at the junkyard) as all 99 Race Cats were given homes. Later, Night fell and Anne-Marie suggests going to an Orphanage, where someone might adopt Her. Charlie, not wanting to lose His meal ticket, dissuades Her saying that most orphanages don't have a kind environment and if people learn that Anne-Marie can understand animals, People would exploit Her. As Anne-Marie was asleep, Charlie talks to Itchy about a plot to open Their own Casino and Housing, using the latter to keep Anne-Marie from getting suspicious. Morning came, and before arriving at the Fair Grounds Race Course, Itchy and Anne-Marie finds some money in the streets, as Charlie gets loose change from the park fountains, (Which Annabelle disapproves Of.) and uses it to bet on Chawhee, as Anne-Marie is told by the other horses that today is Chawhee's birthday. And knowing that underage gambling isn’t allowed, Charlie, Itchy, and Anne Marie Inside a trench coat In a stroke of luck Places a bet of $500 on Chawhee, because the person taking bets was sleep-deprived. The race began, and Chawhee crosses first, which won Charlie a lot of money. in a montage, as Charlie continues winning money, in sports-betting, He uses some of the money to buy clothes for Anne-Marie, some doghouses for His friends, and a place to call home. Anne-Marie decides to leave since Charlie used the money to help His friends and no one else, but Charlie manages to convince Anne-Marie that They will, just as Tabasco tells Itchy and Bess (Who just came by) that Praline has given birth to five kittens. (Gift of Life) Itchy then gets an idea regarding Tabasco’s family. back at Carface's Casino, Which is suffering with a lack of customers, Killer tells His boss that Charlie is still alive, after a violet Whippet (Who is Carface's Accountant) saw Charlie's pawprints in the vents, and that the Race Cats are still missing. Carface in a rage, attempts to kill off Killer by having His cronies beat Him to death, but before the first blow could connect, Killer in a desperate attempt to save His own life, says He has a ray gun. The next day, While Anne-Marie visits a library, Charlie and Annabelle visit His parents at a farm, Whom They tearfully reunite. (Some Catching up to Do) Charlie's parents Burt and Loni tell Their son about what happened the past year Charlie was away, Loni gave birth to a daughter, and everything was going well. Then, Later, (As Annabelle stays with Charlie’s family) Charlie and Itchy along with Anne-Marie visit a dilapidated church and give food (Fully Cooked Salmon, Fried Eggs, Bread Bits, Blueberries, and Strawberries) to Charlie's first female friend, Flo, a Rough Collie, Her Husband, an underconfident Welsh Corgi named Delta, and a group of puppies, along with Tabasco’s family. In the past, Charlie wanted to marry Flo, but turned Him down, leaving Charlie broken-hearted, and the reason Charlie went down a road to avarice. (What's Mine is Yours) afterward, Anne-Marie rests up in the top floor of the church, after asking Flo if Tabasco’s Family can stay, once the kittens open their eyes for the first time. That night, Charlie has a horrifying nightmare. After waking up, He sees Annabelle come in the church grieving, so Charlie asks what's wrong. Annabelle said that Her brother went missing six months ago from heaven, and hope She finds him before anything bad happens. but, during the conversation, Flo learned that Charlie died, and that Annabelle was a spirit. Charlie who realized, decided to explain to Flo at Charlie's place tonight. After returning to Charlie's place, Charlie helps Anne-Marie find a home, then He asks Annabelle for advice, (A Good Deed goes a Long Way) as the Sun was going down At Audubon Park, Anne-Marie encounters Harold and Kate, who offer Anne-Marie a home, after learning She's an orphan. Anne-Marie takes the offer. As Anne-Marie is going to Her new home, She dreams about Her new family and what adventures They'd have in sepia photos. Meanwhile, as Annabelle and a sorrowing Charlie head for the junkyard, Carface and Killer locate Charlie and shoot Him for ten seconds. however, to Their surprise, They learn that Charlie is unhurt, but They capture Annabelle and take Her to the Casino. during the chaos, Charlie slips into a storm drain, and finds Himself in a sewer system. Unaware of Annabelle’s capture, Charlie is attacked by a group of rats, and their leader, King Gator. As Charlie tries to escape, One rat bites on Charlie's tail, causing Him to howl in a musical tone, making King Gator tell His rats not to hurt Him, since He won't eat anyone with Musical talent. (Music is like Gold) after the musical number, King Gator lets Charlie leave the sewer in peace. Later, Charlie visits Anne-Marie at Her new home, which happens to be under construction. Charlie talks to Anne-Marie, wishes Her the best of luck, then leaves for the church. Unfortunately, Carface and His henchmen, attack the church taking Charlie and the others to Carface's Casino. (Except Delta, who played dead to avoid capture. Along with Tabasco and His kittens, who had escaped) Bess, Who was about to visit, Sees Charlie and the other dogs being taken from the Church, runs away and tells Itchy that Charlie, Flo, Praline, and the Puppies have been captured by Carface, just as Tabasco (along with the Kittens) tells Itchy the same thing, except while escaping, He saw a few dogs with Anne Marie captured. Worse, The kittens can’t survive without their mother after a few days. So, Itchy tells the others that Charlie needs help, So He enlists the Dogs and Cats of New Orleans to go to Carface's Casino to rescue Charlie and the others. At Night, inside Carface’s Casino, Annabelle tells Anne Marie about Charlie's history, from His puppyhood to where He went astray. soon, Charlie, who is in a cage, asks for Carface to release His friends, and in exchange, Allows Carface to kill Him In any way. Carface gladly agrees to killing Charlie, but refuses to release the hostages. (Everyone's Green with Greed) Mauve, (Carface's Accountant) recognizes Annabelle as His Twin Sister, then tells Carface not to hurt His sister. as Praline calls out Carface’s cruelty and calls Him A Heartless Mutt. Carface, gets angry and orders His Henchmen to drown Praline and orders Mauve to be put in Annabelle’s cage. Tabasco charges in, maneuvers through the dogs and frees Charlie, who helps fight off Carface’s Henchmen, to keep them from getting in Tabasco's way of freeing the hostages. with Anne-Marie, Flo, Annabelle, Mauve, Praline, and the Puppies freed, They exit the casino. Soon, Charlie gets outnumbered, and one hench-dog bites Charlie’s leg, causing Him to howl in a loud tone, and King Gator comes to the rescue. Carface‘s Henchmen run for dear life as Carface grabs Killer and uses Him as bait to keep King Gator busy as He deals with Charlie. In the confusion, King Gator‘s tackling causes the casino to start to capsize. during the fight, Charlie entrusts His life watch to Tabasco as He holds down Carface, to keep Him from pursuing the hostages. Once King Gator gets inside, Charlie grabs hold of Carface to keep Him from going after Anne Marie as Charlie says "And it couldn't have happened to an eviler dog, Carface" as King Gator closes His jaws. Making the viewers think King Gator had eaten Charlie and Carface. Soon, The Dogs, Cats, and police spot the sinking Casino, with Killer and Mauve getting Tabasco and Anne-Marie to shore who are taken to the hospital for medical attention. Ending 1 - That Night, as Anne Marie was asleep in the hospital, Charlie’s life watch glows, which wakes Tabasco. Charlie’s spirit comes Inside the hospital and sees Tabasco’s Family, Flo’s clan, Killer, and Charlie’s friends at the casino. Charlie quietly thanks Tabasco for not only keeping the watch safe, but for keeping Anne Marie out of harm's way as He enters Anne Marie’s room, apologizing for getting Her involved. Annabelle’s spirit appears and Charlie offers His apology to Annabelle as He returns His life clock to Her. Annabelle touches the clock, which disappears, but restores Charlie’s body. Charlie was bewildered on why He’s alive again. Annabelle explained that as long as the watch didn't stop, He'd still be alive. and because He saved Anne Marie from death, and found Annabelle's brother, Annabelle gives Charlie a second chance to live life to His fullest. Charlie then says goodbye to Anne Marie and leaves, where The cats and dogs celebrate Charlie’s survival, as Charlie shushes them since They’re in a hospital. Tabasco approachs Charlie and asks Him to look at the kittens as they open their eyes for the first time, to see not only their parents, but also Charlie (Who Tabasco acknowledges as their godfather). Annabelle then tells Her brother that because Charlie entrusted His life watch to a cat, a cat heaven may happen in the future, as Annabelle and Mauve go up to heaven. In the few days that passed, Itchy and Bess are living at the church, and will have puppies in a few weeks. Killer marries a female Schnoodle in the northeastern part of town, Anne Marie and Her family celebrate the completion of their home, Flo’s clan now live with Anne Marie and Her new family. Carface's Henchmen are captured by animal control, as most of them are used as Guard dogs. Carface, after King Gator spat Him out of His stomach, escapes the sewers, and swears revenge on Charlie, But is chased by King Gator to parts unknown. as for Charlie, He now lives with His family again, with Tabasco’s family welcome to stay. as He drops a satchel full of money in front of Anne Marie's family's doorstep, including a note saying "Thank You, Anne Marie". Ending 2 - Additional Characters * Tabasco - A Mangy Cat, who becomes friends with Charlie and Itchy. * Praline - A Burmese-Breed Cat, who is Tabasco’s Girlfriend and later, wife. * Tabasco and Praline's Kittens - Five Kittens whose parents are Tabasco and Praline. * Deidra - Charlie's Younger Sister. * Delta - An easily-worried Welsh Corgi And Flo’s husband. * Mauve - A sorrowful lavender Whippet and Carface's Accountant. In the end, He's one of Heaven's two gatekeepers and twin brother to Annabelle. Trivia Changes * Annabelle would have a past life as a Bully in England who enjoyed chasing cats, other small dogs, and rabbits. but changed Her personality, some time after Dying from a venomous snake bite. * The Unused Male Whippet from the Movie's Workprint version would have a role in the movie. Transcript All Dogs go to Heaven (2019) Transcript Trailer Transcript Announcer - Master Animator Don Bluth, Director of His acclaimed hits, An American Tail, The Land Before Time, and Anastasia, now works with Disney in, Don Bluth's All Dogs go to Heaven. This is Charlie Barkin, A Canine Con Artist who wants the best things in life. Charlie - Who needs small steaks when I can supply You big ones? Announcer - but after an incident, Charlie is sent to the great beyond. Annabelle - Welcome to Heaven, Charles. You might not believe Me, but All dogs can go to Heaven, Even You. Announcer - But now, Charlie returns to the world of the living on a great adventure with some colorful characters, Itchy the Dachshund... Itchy - Charlie, You're here? Charlie - Yeah, It's me. (Itchy howls in a panic.) Itchy - Don't scream at Me! I'm alive. Announcer - Annabelle the Angelic Whippet... Annabelle - You'd be right. If You weren't supposed to be here in the old days, You'd be down there. Announcer - Tabasco, the Nervous Cat. Tabasco - You... sure You won't hurt Me? Charlie - Hey, not every dog chases cats. Announcer - The Vindictive Villain, Carface and His neurotic, but devious Henchdog, Killer. Carface - If only You gotten the hemlock berries like I told You, instead of those Blackberries... Announcer - And a little girl, Anne Marie. Anne Marie - I've been an orphan for almost half a year. Charlie - She can talk to animals? (His eyes become dollar signs.) Itchy - Charlie, You got that "drooling with greed" look again. Tabasco - Does this happen every time Charlie sees a money-making opportunity? Anne Marie - By any chance You know who will win the race? Praline - Tabasco... Tabasco - Uh... Yes? (Blushes as Praline kisses Tabasco) Praline - That's for freeing Me first. Announcer - Don't miss out on this new movie With Seven brand new songs composed by Louisiana Music Hall of Famer, Charles Mann. Disney Presents... Charlie - There's nothing wrong with being Green with Greed. Itchy - Charlie, the expression's "Green with Envy". Charlie - Don't correct Me, Itchy. Announcer - Don Bluth's All Dogs go to Heaven. Songs * Too Much Heaven by the Bee Gees (End Credits) Cast * Norm MacDonald as Charlie Barkin * Josh Gad as Itchy Itchiford * Paul Sorvino as Carface Carruthers * ???? as Tabasco * ???? as Praline * Alan Tudyk as Killer * Teresa Ganzel as Annabelle * Ariel Winter as Anne-Marie * Kristen Bell as Flo * Jeff Bennett as King Gator * Lake Bell as Vera Category:Films Category:Movies